


Baby Shower

by MeeMeeHeart777



Series: Resident Evil 6 [11]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Names, Baby Shower, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Forehead Kisses, Newborn Children, Parent-Child Relationship, Post - RE6, Presents, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2624108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a baby shower they'll never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Shower

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know anything.

**August 14, 2013**

"The baby looks so lovely..."

They were looking at the baby. Jill has invited her friends to her baby shower and they brought presents for the newborn. She hasn't told Chris about the shower yet, because he's still recovering his tramua. Besides, he dosen't want any kids.

"Do you think Chris will come back into the house?" Jill asked.

"Oh... he's not going to the house..." Clarie answered. "But he'll fall in love with this beautiful newborn..."

Jill grabbed her iPhone and took a picture of her child. Then she posted it to Facebook. Before he went missing, she been begging Chris to have kids after they got married. But he hate kids, cause he thinks they're not fun.

"Um.... You don't think Chris is going to see it since he's have a Facebook account." Rebecca said. "Cause it'll breaks it heart."

"Damn!" Jill cursed. "Wrong mistake..."

Meanwhile, Chris is at the park, watching the kids play happy and lovely. He sitting on the bench, drinking whiskey and eating ice cream, sad and depressed. The kids are having fun with their parents. He grabbed a gun from his bag and pointed it to his head. He was about to kill himself when a police officer stopped him and sat down.

"What do your want?" He asked.

"Are you Jill Valentine's husband?" The officer asked him. "Cause this will shock you..."

The officer grabbed his phone and showed it to him. It was the post she'd posted. He got up and ran away crying. He went to the baby store, finding he want to buy. He founded a teddy bear and a few more toys and paid it. Then he founded the beautiful thing that newborns will love...

Meanwhile, Jill is trying to calm the baby down. The baby is crying beacuse.... it's want the father. The baby was sad and hurt, without the father, it cries all day and night. She was rocking the chair, trying to get the baby to stop crying and have love again. Rebecca and Claire looked at the baby's eyes, which they're red from all that crying.

"It's no use. The baby won't stop crying!!" Jill yelled.

"Jill.... please don't cry. We can figure a way out."

"No!! NO!! WE CAN'T!!!" She yelled out loud, before she cries along with the baby.

"So sad..." Rebecca said. "Even the baby is born happy, it's wants love from the father. The baby loved him and wants to be very happy to him. Now the baby's feelings hurt with pain and loneliness. It sad and wants to be happy... I'll go get the tissues."

She left to get some and then came back. With a box of tissues. She gave Jill one and she cleaned her tears and blow her nose.

"THIS IS UNBELIVEABLE!!! ALL I CAN DO IS WATCH THE BABY CRY!!!" 

"Please, calm down. Little one." Claire said to the baby. "Your father will be here any minute now."

That made the baby cry even more. This time louder. Finally, Chris opened the door, rushing to the party and carefully hold the baby in arms.

"Your father is back home."

That made the baby stopped crying. He cleaned the baby's tears and eyes and kissed the forehead. It made the newborn smiled and looked at him.

"The baby is a girl." Jill told him.

"I know."

Chris give the baby to Jill, and the newborn grasped her finger. She cried in tears of joy. Chris came back with a birth certificate.

"It's beautiful. She's got your hair and nose." Jill said.

"And she's got your eyes and mouth." Chris said. "What are we going to name it?"

"Ssh. How about Katy?"

"That's okay."

They both hugged and cried in joy....


End file.
